This invention relates to a valve arrangement for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an improved valve spring arrangement that permits a compact valve orientation and the use of multiple valves per combustion chamber.
The advantages of the use of multiple valves for a single combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine has been well known. Recently, many engines employed in automotive applications employ four valves per cylinder, two intake and two exhaust. Even further advantages may be enjoyed if three intake valves are used for each cylinder of the engine. However, with the trend toward relatively small displacement engines, the positioning of three intake valves or plural valves, for that matter, in a single cylinder gives rise to a number of problems. For example, it is desirable to provide a compact arrangement and one in which the combustion chamber is relatively small so as to maintain the desired compression ratio. The trend toward higher engine speeds, however, requires the use of sufficient valve spring force so as to insure full closure of the valves even at high speeds. With conventional valve spring arrangements, however, the size of the spring itself has somewhat restricted the valve placement.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to porovide an improved arrangement for the valves of an internal combustion engine.
It is another object of this invention to provide a compact valve arrangement for an engine that permits the use of multiple valves.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide a valve spring arrangement for internal combustion engines which provides sufficient force for the valve and yet which permits a compact configuration.